nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xoybar Ventlivym
Xoybar Ventlivym is a male gnome NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Xoybar Ventlivym is the inquisitor for the estate of Fulton in service of Sir Lazrith. He ostensibly served Dame Vonya Loxton when she replaced Lazrith, but he avoided recapturing Chancellor Roneiros when he was on the run from her. He later supported the Joined of Vesper in overthrowing Dame Vonya and assisted the effort to hold the estate in Lazrith's name. Background Xoybar Ventlivym is an enigmatic old gnome. Little is known about him, save that he is an excellent spymaster and served in some capacity in the Thorgain Kingdom before entering semi retirement 80 years ago. Somehow Lazrith managed to convince Xoybar to come to Fulton and serve as his Inquisitor. Incredibly aged, though still as sharp as he ever was, he has assistants helping him with his day to day tasks these days. Fulton's New Lord On the 14th of Unicorn King Koris Woodbridge died of illness. Sir Lazrith, as a Royal vassal, rode to Emeron City to offer oaths of fealty to the new queen, Joycie Woodbridge. While in the city there was an attack on Strade Hall, for which Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue accused. Lazrith, in conjunction with a number of other knights later dubbed the Sinister Seven freed the women from prison an fled the capital. The Crown stripped Lazrith of his title and lands, awarding Fulton to Dame Vonya Loxton instead. Xoybar was had concerns about the other orders that Dame Vonya had, among them the threat to execute Lazrith's squire, Arocan Gialiadin III. Arocan's father was one of the Sinister Seven and it was hoped this would bring him out of hiding and potentially lead to the whereabouts of the others. Many of Lazrith's court objected to this. However Dame Vonya had orders directly from the Crown for Sir Winston Templeton and Captain Fredias Charahad to march east to stop an invading undead army, leaving the rest of the court with little force to back up their objections. Xoybar kept his opinion to himself, giving the impression of leal service to Dame Vonya. Chancellor Roneiros, Chamberlain Sulrikk, and Justicar Aeila Rearidun met in secret about what to do. Xoybar knew of this, of course, and easily surmised that the three would agree not to allow the fourteen year old Arocan be executed and that Dame Vonya would not disobey the Crown's order, no matter how odious. Still, Xoybar did not bring this information to Dame Vonya, intended to only bring it up if she directly asked and even then to give as little information as he could get away with. Unfortunately Vonya's aide Gardos anticipated the trio's move however, and sent guards to arrest them before they could enact the plan. Sulrikk and Aeila were arrested, but Roneiros managed to escape. Ronerios hid in Fulton, trusting his disguise skills and a few loyal allies to keep him from Dame Vonya's men. Xoybar knew exactly where Ronerios was, of course, and was forced to make a good show of trying to help find him, but he was able to help keep her forces a step or two behind the elven chancellor. Xoybar knew Ronerios would wish to free Aorcan and the others, but the two of them alone would not succeed and so they were forced into something of a stalemate. The Coup Salvation came in the form of the Joined of Vesper coming to town. Xoybar became aware of this very soon, and arranged to have a surreptitious message delivered to Roneiros via a third party, knowing that the elf would approach them for aid. Soon Roneiros brought the Joined to a clandestine meeting with Xoybar, who agreed to help them remove Dame Vonya and hold Fulton in Sir Lazrith's name. He provided them with detailed information about the guard rotation, explaining who was loyal to Sir Lazrith and who was loyal to Dame Vonya and how best to get into Starminster Hold. Xoybar also gave the Joined of Vesper a great deal of intelligence on what was happening in the kingdom, and what information he had on the leaders of the undead army marching on Lurinlund. He also informed Edella Montfort that her parents had died looking into the rumors that Geoffry Ravenut had murdered his father to become the Baron of Lurinlund, and that her Uncle Winston hadn't the heart to break the news to her. Roneiros and the Joined of Vesper enacted their plan on the 2nd of Dragon, 1159. They were successful and Dame Vonya was imprisoned in the dungeon of Starminster Hold. Gardos was slain and Arocan and the rest of the court released. To keep the crown ignorant of what occurred Roneiros, a master of disguise, would disguise himself as Dame Vonya and Xoybar would forge letters in her hand to the crown. Further Aid Shortly after the Joined of Vesper left Fulton Xoybar was sent a letter from Edella Montfort informing him that Sir Winston Templeton's army had fallen and that she had taken command of the remnants and retreated to Hardale to make a stand against the undead army under Mingolf the Soulcrusher. Xoybar became aware that Dame Ellel Gialiadin had been ordered by the Crown to march north to intercept the army. He knew that Ellel would think that Arocan Gialiadin III was dead, and that she was more interested in proving her family's loyalty to the Crown than anything else. Worse, he strongly suspected that the Crown had ordered her to arrest the Joined of Vesper. To head off this event he suggested that Arocan ride to Hardale with Chamberlain Sulrikk as an adviser to take command of the army and head off any disastrous decisions by Dame Ellel. He agreed, and the two departed Fulton promptly. Appearance and Abilities The elderly Xoybar may have more spies and informants than any other inquisitor in the realm and is a spectacular spymaster. It’s completely unknown how Sir Lazrith got Xoybar, whose ability should have him working for a monarch, to work for him in his small estate. Xoybar’s red hair has gone almost completely white and he has green eyes. The old gnome is very small and thin and his age has given him something of a wizened look. He has a sharp wit and a wry sense of humor, but often presumes the worst in people. Sadly, in his line of work, he's proven right more than not. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs